Losing You
by SaphireWaves
Summary: Roxas had seen Kairi in his dreams. He fell head over heels for her. But he lost her. No, really, it wasn't possible to lose her. She already belonged to somebody else. That would never change. Roxiri Oneshot


"Kairi...?" Roxas repeated.

The redhead nodded. She gave him a small smile. Roxas returned her smile with one of his own. The girl began looking at Roxas carefully. She knew she has seen his face before. She couldn't place her finger on it. Roxas knew who she was looking for inside of him. He knew she was looking for _him._

"Who are you?" Kairi asked, tilting her head.

Roxas was silent. He looked away from her and spoke quietly.

"Who do you think I am?"

* * *

_"Sora's heart...has been affecting you too, Roxas," Namine said quietly._

_Roxas stayed quiet as he looked down at his feet. He refused to look at Namine. For if he did look up at her, she would no longer appear as Namine to him. She would appear as Kairi._

_"Kairi...that's her name, isn't it?" he asked._

_Namine nodded._

_"Restoration is almost complete. All we need is you now," Namine stated._

_"Me?"_

_"Yes. You. We need Sora to wake up. Without you, he can't."_

_Roxas started pacing around the white room. He glanced at the pictures on the walls. Many of them were scenes of Sora's life. His other self's life. Roxas saw the redhead on the wall. Her hair was shorter than he dreamed. She also looked younger. Images of her filled his mind. His head felt like it was about to explode._

_"Kairi and Sora really love each other," Namine said softly, "Don't you want to wake up Sora? For Kairi's sake?"_

_Roxas turned to Namine. Now looking at her, he could only see the redhead in her place._

_"Give me time to think!" he yelled as he ran out off the room._

* * *

_"Axel..." Roxas repeated._

_"You finally remember me?" Axel's face lit up as he spoke._

_"Tell me where she is."_

_"'She'?" Axel was confused._

_"Kairi..."_

_Roxas summoned his keyblade and went into a battle stance. Axel was taken back. Here they stood on the clock tower, ready to fight. Axel really did not want to fight his best friend. Roxas had a look of determination on his face though. He wanted to know where Kairi was. He wanted to meet her at least once. _

_"Roxas, I can't tell you!" Axel shouted._

_Roxas charged at his best friend with the keyblade. Axel took out his chakrams and began fighting back. The two continued their battle till Axel was ultimately defeated._

_"Where is she?!" Roxas yelled._

_Axel sighed and told Roxas the whereabouts of Kairi._

_"Saix caught her," Axel replied._

_A horrified expression came on Roxas's face._

_"...What?"_

* * *

_"Roxas! You must awaken Sora!" Namine told him._

_"But Kairi...!" _

_"Sora will get her back. Roxas, just accept your fate. Us nobodies are destined to fade into the darkness. We're destined to cease to exist because we have no heart!" Namine shouted._

_"No heart? Then why do I feel this strongly about saving Kairi? Why do you feel so strongly about using me to wake up Sora? Why does Axel seem sad that I'm walking out on our friendship for Kairi? Why do all of us nobodies feel and have these personaliies and emotions if we have no heart?!"_

_Namine stayed quiet. She did not know the answer to these questions. She noticed Roxas getting up to leave. She hurriedly got up and pulled him back into the room._

_"I think it'll be better for Kairi to see Sora again, Roxas. Sora's feelings are affecting you...just as Kairi's feelings are affecting mine. She wants to see Sora. She needs that."_

* * *

Roxas was now permanently a part of Sora. They could never be separated again. The same went for Namine and Kairi. The only people who he could communicate with were Namine and Sora. It pained him as he would watch Sora and Kairi go on dates and even kiss. Even more painful it was when Kairi got into an accident and lost most of her memories. The night she lost her memories, Roxas somehow entered her head.

Roxas looked around at the dark area. There were hanging pictures everywhere. They were all scenes of Kairi's life. Some were a bit hazy due to the accident. Roxas then saw the confused Kairi standing there. She smiled and ran up to him. She told him about how she was alone and she's glad to see someone here.

"My name is Kairi, by the way."

"Kairi...?" Roxas repeated.

The redhead nodded. She gave him a small smile. Roxas returned her smile with one of his own. The girl began looking at Roxas carefully. She knows she's seen his face before. She can't place her finger on it. Roxas knew who she was looking for inside of him. He knew she was looking for _him._

"Who are you?" Kairi asked, tilting her head.

Roxas was silent. He looked away from her and spoke quietly.

"Who do you think I am?"

Kairi began thinking. Her mouth opened. Roxas could tell what she was going to say by the movement of her lips. She was going to say _his_ name.

"I'm Roxas," he said quickly.

Kairi smiled brightly. Roxas's heart melted.

"Roxas..." she repeated.

Her eyes then widened. Roxas looked at her strangely.

"Roxas...but...can you tell me _his_ name?" Kairi asked.

Roxas looked alarmed and turned around. He saw Sora standing right behind him.

_All I have is you  
it is something I waiting for  
All I need is you_

_I am losing you forever_

_I am leaving ground forever  
do whatever_

* * *

A/N: I watched this really good Roxiri video so I wrote a oneshot of the story of the video. I love the video. It's called "KH - **Losing You** [Roxiri]" by pwilIiard. It's a great video.


End file.
